


The Dragon

by Jane47



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: 哈比龙!比尔博, 屠龙骑士!史矛革
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane47/pseuds/Jane47
Summary: 摔下山崖的屠龙骑士被一只哈比龙拖回了洞穴。





	The Dragon

史矛革是一位远近闻名的屠龙骑士，从他手下得到拯救的平民和公主皆不计其数，没有任何一个人能够忘记他屠龙时的威仪，但他从不与任何人接近，以至于人们给他的外号便只有一个单字：“龙”。似乎威风赫赫地伸张正义，在整片中土大陆上无人能敌的骑士史矛革更让人们畏惧一些，酒吧餐厅，人们茶余饭后的谈资也总离不开这位骑士可敬又可怕的冒险征程。但最近，有关史矛革的消息似乎戛然而止在了夏尔，整整过去五个月，没有人再听说过史矛革的消息——有传言说他早已经死了！——这十足令人忧心忡忡。

    而被世人所惦记的史矛革本人，也正在面临人生里极其重要的一天，此时此刻，他正襟危坐在袋底洞穴里由绵软的床单、床垫和架构完整的床架组成的一张——正常到十分离奇——的大床上，怀里抱着那只龙身不过马驹大小的哈比龙，并且在它的要求下陪它一起等待它人生中第一次发情期的到来。

    “……这实在……太疯狂了……”史矛革宛如身在梦中道，只有床底下的不知有多深但已被填满的一池金币能够让史矛革寻找到些许安慰了。

    而那只鳞片暗金的哈比龙正舒舒服服地蜷在史矛革的腿上，懒懒地甩着尾巴，闻声依恋地蹭着史矛革的腹部安慰他道：“会很快过去的，我会好好对你的，不要担心。”

    “你打算做些什么呢？”恍惚了一阵，史矛革回过神看了看趴在自己腿上的哈比龙，好奇问道。

    “别那么心急，到时候你就会知道了。”哈比龙有些害羞地用脑袋拱了拱史矛革的手，让他帮自己挠一挠耳朵，经过朝夕而对的三个月，史矛革已经很是娴熟地按照做了，他一边力度恰好地揉按着哈比龙嶙峋的皮肤，一边继续发问：“但你是龙，我是人？我不明白我要怎么帮你度过发情期。”

“你可以的，别担心，”哈比龙再度安慰他道：“我当初选中你的时候都帮你考虑过了，你完全有能力胜任这个，史矛革。”完全被误解意思的史矛革手下一不留神地用了力气，哈比龙被伺候得惬意地打了一个颤，喉头里温暖的火苗险些就要蹿了出来。在史矛革之前，可从没有任何生物能够帮它做到这个。哈比龙不禁慷慨地多赞美了史矛革几句：“要知道，想在夏尔找到一个跟我身型般配的人类可不容易，史矛革，你该为你自己感到自豪。”

“……但我不可能给你一头小龙？”史矛革为自己话语里的底气不足而感到难以置信，他的手顺着哈比龙的头骨向下按揉到脖颈，龙身上的每一块骨头他都能将其命名。

“而我从来没有向你要求那个。”哈比龙肚子里发出咕噜咕噜的声响，尽量舒展开脖颈让史矛革帮他一一服侍周全，它能感到发情期的临近，就像是自己要被腹肚之中温暖的火焰所融化一般。

“那你要的是什么呢？”史矛革越发感到难以理解。

三个月前，在暴雨的夜晚，马匹受惊他不慎摔落山崖，被这只哈比龙咬着衣服艰难无比地拖回袋底洞穴之后，他时常问自己这个问题——这头龙想要什么？——起初他以为自己不过是这只迷你龙的储存口粮罢了。

但这对于屠龙骑士史矛革来说，十足令人发笑：第一，从未有龙会储存粮食；第二，这么做的唯一后果无非是史矛革看在它用唾液帮自己治疗的份上，大概会留它一个全尸。

可这只哈比龙居然要留他帮它渡过发情期，看在上帝的份上，要不是这龙狡猾地——尽管史矛革怀疑这是它过度超支了下辈子的全部心机——没有治好史矛革的腿，并且谎称没有看见史矛革的屠龙宝剑（每次提起这个话题，哈比龙都会过度忧心地用尾巴扫平床底下的金币池），以及在每次出门前都不忘用它那些淡金色的火焰划好小小的栅栏以阻止别的生物接近史矛革的话，史矛革大概早就无法忍受它了。好吧，一天六餐也应该算上，这只哈比龙该死格外擅长用火熏烤食物，史矛革一度认为它外出的所有时间都在捕猎和烤肉。

“你总是在问我这个。”哈比龙不耐烦地喷了喷鼻息，腹肚的热度有些烫人了，史矛革知道那是龙这类生物情绪波动的先兆，“就不能只是因为我喜欢你吗？我不想自己渡过发情期，而人类很柔软。”哈比龙抬起绿色的象征着兽类的竖瞳，埋怨地瞪了一眼史矛革。

史矛革浑身上下都绷紧了，他可不想在没有剑也没痊愈的情况下对付一头龙，尽管它小得让人发笑，但它的火焰可是实打实的威胁，史矛革只能转移话题敷衍道：“我也喜欢你，但我也是第一次遇到龙发情，多问一点对我们俩都好。”

哈比龙立刻高兴了起来，它的眼睛都亮了许多，尾巴讨好而殷勤地卷住史矛革的手腕，激动不安地来回挪动着位置，它像是想更贴近史矛革一点却不得其法的小狗，按捺半响又忍不住问道：“真的吗？你也喜欢我？”——史矛革愣了一下——“对不起，我不是想怀疑你，我只是太高兴了。”哈比龙从史矛革腿上爬了起来，它站在床上甩了甩头和尾巴，兴奋无比地宣布道：“那我们开始吧！”

史矛革的手已经顺着床和墙之间的缝隙向下摸索到他藏在那里的剑的把柄，说真心话，他的确是挺喜欢这头淡茶色的哈比龙的——要知道，这么好看而小巧似乎也没什么攻击性的龙简直是闻所未见——当宠物真的不错。可要和他交配……这就有点多了。他悄声后移着重心，尽量用身体挡住手臂的动作，先下手为强这一点总不会出错的。

而哈比龙完全沉浸在了自己的喜悦里，它真的没指望史矛革能喜欢它，何况，喜欢对于一头龙来说不重要，重要的是史矛革已经被打上了它的烙印：它将他带回洞穴，与他分享巢和食物，甚至是接下来的发情期！——很快任何一头龙都能在史矛革身上闻到它的味道了，走出一千里地，它也能追回他。但哈比龙没有想到史矛革比他以为的还要好，居然如此富有远见且知恩图报地也喜欢上了它。不得不说，它实在很为自己的眼光而感到沾沾自喜。

哈比龙眼睛几乎要冒光地欣喜而复杂地最后看了一眼史矛革，有些害羞地要给出它所能给出的全部了。它在史矛革片刻不离的目光下，重新又蜷缩在了一起，闭上了眼睛；骨骼，毛发，一一以飞快的速度在变换着——史矛革抽出的宝剑一瞬间愣在了半空——这只淡金色的哈比龙最终化成了人类的模样。

它赤身裸体地蜷缩着，除了头上留下了一对小巧的龙角，眼角软薄的皮肤处有一些鳞片，此外就是手肘和膝盖的关节处，还有它与人类别无二致的生殖器官底部也都有一些鳞片之外，哈比龙此刻看起来彻头彻尾是个人类——尽管依旧身型十分迷你版本；它有一米一？一米二？——史矛革吃惊之余，连忙把宝剑又塞了回去。

幸好此刻刚幻化人形的哈比龙似乎很不适应，没有注意到史矛革的举动，它试着伸展了一下自己的手指，又好奇地看了看自己的身体，最后将目光转向已经完全怔愣住的史矛革，有些懊恼地开口道：“我没想到人形会有差！……”声音倒是没变，鳞片的颜色变成了头发的色泽，它现在甚至还有一头茶色的卷发，“……只能将就一下了，你不介意吧？”

介意？介意什么？史矛革没说话。

“太棒了，我知道你不会介意的。”哈比龙四肢并用地爬回史矛革的腿上，它的动作不够熟练，透着一股违和感。但是当它在史矛革的腿上坐定之后，居然十分娴熟老道地倾身给了史矛革一个吻——人类情侣间的那种；它试着舔了舔史矛革的唇瓣，硫磺和火焰的气息让史矛革觉得自己在被一堆火焰亲吻。

史矛革没有领情，也并没有退开它。他等哈比龙自己困惑地退开之后，才冷静地问道：“你在干什么？”

“交配？虽然龙和龙之间不需要，但是人类喜欢这个，我观察过的……难道你不喜欢？”它抬起的眼睛依旧是暗绿色的竖瞳，疑惑与不解在它小巧的脸上显出几分稚气，显然它还有一张好看的脸。

“不。”史矛革否定道，他的嘴唇还是湿的，龙的气息霎时间变得无孔不入起来，他感到喉头一阵烧灼，“我不……”喜欢两个字还没说出口，哈比龙已经又凑了上来，柔软的嘴唇和舌头吃掉了他接下来要说的话。它用舌尖抚摸着史矛革的舌头，手脚并用地拥抱住了史矛革，它让史矛革不得不吞下更多属于龙的味道，共享自己的发情期。

“现在是不是好多了？”哈比龙模仿着人类交媾时的动作，顺着史矛革的脸颊啃咬，那上面有短短的胡茬，刺人得厉害，但那疼痛对于龙来说毫无所谓，全然不顾自己的脸已被磨红了一片。

史矛革攥住剑柄的手一点点地松开了，他吞咽着唾沫，感到热以及渴。人类的身体柔软灵活，哈比龙在史矛革的手搭上他肩膀的时候打了一个抖，它为这触感而着迷，如同往日一般用脑袋拱了拱史矛革，希望他再给多一点抚摸与接触。共享了发情期的史矛革知道自己已经完全勃起，情欲宛如隔水看花，他似乎能在自己的胸膛之中听见哈比龙的心跳与烧灼，他感到难耐与发泄的渴望——来自于他怀里的哈比龙。

“你想跟我做？”史矛革努力分辨着胸膛里涌动的欲望，手顺着哈比龙的肩膀脊背向下滑动。

“你也想要我。”哈比龙低头满意地看了看史矛革饱满的部分，它满意于发情期伴侣的强壮与健康，顺着史矛革掐握在他腰部的手劲跪坐了起来……

进入的部分让哈比龙觉得很有趣，它难耐地喘着气，看着同样眉眼躁郁的史矛革好奇道：“跟人类做也是这种感觉吗？”

窒息和紧热逼得史矛革满头是汗，而哈比龙的后穴还在继续吞吃，一寸更紧似一寸，他尽量忠实地回答：“没这么热。”

哈比龙理解地点头道：“我是龙。”而后它好奇地舔了舔史矛革脖颈上滑下来的汗珠，想了想又道：“不过以后你可不能跟别人再试了，龙在一段时间内只有一个伴侣，这一点人类上总是不够忠诚。”

史矛革的眉眼被逼仄的洞穴山壁衬得晦暗起来，只靠哈比龙点起的烛台远远不足以照亮他的全部想法，他向哈比龙问道：“是的，人全部狡诈而多疑，尤其我们之间并不平等，你的实力远在我之上。”

哈比龙憋喘着坐到了底，充实和疼痛都令它舒适，它喜欢这种占有史矛革的方式，尤其当史矛革忍不住力道的片刻，那是对方为它失控的证明，哈比龙靠在史矛革的脖颈道：“我并不为我的实力高于你而感到羞愧，但我能理解你的想法，龙遵从契约，我们也可以订立契约。”

“什么契约？”

“交换名字，我会把你的名字刻在我的胸口，如果你死了，我会剜掉那里来祭奠你，作为交换你也会拥有我的名字。”

“你有名字？”

“当然，”哈比龙撑住史矛革递给他的手，上下起伏起来，快感让它舒畅而沉醉，“我们的名字拥有魔力，你可以在千里之外召唤我。”

“为了什么要召唤？”史矛革曲起完好的那条腿，配合哈比龙的动作用力顶入，仿佛胸腔里所有危险的欲望与感觉都必须要通过这种方式得到抒发。

“可以保护你。”哈比龙用额头顶住史矛革的肩头，他被顶入得支撑不住，只能借以支点来亲吻史矛革解释道：“我喜欢人类。人类比龙要有趣得多。”哈比龙又艰难地吻了史矛革的嘴唇：“还有你的头发，它们红得像是火焰。”

可它不知道史矛革以杀它的同类为生，刺破它们的颈项，砍下它们的头颅，爪子与皮肤皆可以卖钱，脏器与血是黑巫师千金以求的材料。

交媾行将继续，龙对“龙”的引诱，微黑的山洞里人影幢幢。


End file.
